


he was lonely

by mocchiballs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocchiballs/pseuds/mocchiballs
Summary: Yuuri was beautiful, but something was missing. Something big, something waiting to fill up the hollow space in Yuuri like a fire, twitching at the ends and pouring out of him like smoke and steam and burning blood--Yuuri was lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my own art bc im uninspired like that: https://twitter.com/mocchiballs/status/830902968698433537

Yuuri liked ballet--most of the time, if there wasn’t any opportunity to skate, he turned to ballet. They were similar in lots of ways. The difficulty, the strain; the movement, the beauty, the aesthetic. 

Minako’s studio had lots of windows. While he danced, he was shrouded in light, every glimpse of his reflection in the wide dance studio mirror playing his own appearance up. Yuuri was lithe and fluid and glimmering in every direction like an ethereal being made up of more air than human. Yuuri was beautiful.

But the studio was cold and empty. It was lacking. Something was missing, something big, something waiting to fill up the hollow space in Yuuri like a fire, twitching at the ends and pouring out of him like smoke and steam and burning blood--Yuuri was lonely.

When Victor came, they clashed like that. Yuuri was cracked glass and shattered ice and Victor was something more, something solid and physically there--but he wasn’t heat and gasoline igniting Yuuri from the inside. Yuuri needed to get there himself, and he realised that.

Skating, competition, his own eros, sexual love, was it enough to set it off? Was it truly all he needed?

Yuuri twirled, core tight and arms raised, watching his own reflection on smooth hardwood floors and sunlight. Jumping, closing his eyes, spinning like a coin, and then there’s a hand curling around his waist and straightening out his arm more. 

Victor had always looked good. Victor was long legs clad in black, sharp collarbones and winding muscles draped in darkness, and he looked even better in the stark white light that made him look like a photo with all the hues sucked out. 

A smile and the twinkle in his ice-cold blue eyes was the only colour Yuuri wanted for the rest of his life. “Why did you stop?”

“You came.” Yuuri inhaled, lifting his leg again, extending his arm and letting Victor correct it. They were black and white, fire and ice, and Yuuri’s heart jumped at a thought that came crashing into his head as Victor moved and twirled Yuuri around for him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Victor hummed, breathing in the scent of Yuuri’s hair.

“Victor,” Yuuri said, not thinking and all feeling. “I love you.”

Victor opened his eyes, leaning back ever-so-slightly just to look at him. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, with absolute certainty. “I love you.”

“Well.” Victor tilted his head so his bangs fell to the side, and smiled the smile that set Yuuri off like firecrackers in the pit of his stomach. “I love you too, of course.”

He was lonely, but all he truly needed was love, unconditional, sensational love, eros and agape rolled into one. 

Yuuri wasn’t lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed a vent because im bitter :< ballet is pretty and yuuri is pretty, hmu on twitter @mocchiballs if u want to scream about victuuri with me :>


End file.
